


Dear Readers

by Selvaria



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Announcements, F/M, M/M, Multi, author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvaria/pseuds/Selvaria
Summary: This kitten needs a nap...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Letter from Selvaria

Dear Readers,

Writing is a process that takes time, especially when the story is heavily detailed, like mine tend to be. I refuse to rush myself and risk creating plot holes, or having it turn into complete crap. :/ I’m sure everyone here who is familiar with a certain game’s (that I’m not going to name) original ending, and story, knows how that feels. The ending was very lackluster compared to the overall story, which made me very sad because I had been excited to see how it would come to a close after spending so many hours playing the game. My heart goes out to their team for being rushed by deadlines, but we won’t get into that because it’s a frustrating topic that I won’t discuss.

Me taking my time is a _good thing_ because of the way that I write. I often times end up coming up with new scenes for various chapters while writing the current one, or reading over everything I’ve already written, which tends to lead to a more satisfying story to read once it’s finished. This allows me to maintain continuity, avoiding having to backtrack to insert scenes in earlier chapters that I’ve already published.

Having said all that, I am very busy at the moment and working on several stories at once. Normally I can handle that, my brain runs miles a minute everyday and I’m constantly coming up with new things, but it’s becoming a little overwhelming for me right now due to all the stress I’ve been going through thanks to some life issues. Lack of sleep isn’t helping that fact either… To avoid burning myself out from getting overstressed, I have been taking breaks from writing as often as I can. I’d rather not turn out like so many other creators who fail to manage their time properly and overwork themselves to the point of exhaustion, ending up in a hospital bed. I deal with enough on a daily basis thanks to my health situation.

I need time to relax and calm myself, so please be patient. I’m thankful for your kind words, positive feedback, and overall enthusiasm for my works. It helps motivate me to keep publishing my stories for you all to read.

Also, I think this goes without saying, but **don’t re-upload, republish or recreate my works anywhere. If you see anyone breaking this rule, please report it to me so I can deal with it promptly.** If you would like to share any of my stories with your friends, all you have to do is send them the link. None of my works so far are locked to members only.

Thank you for your love and support, and may you live happy, long lives in these trying times.

~Sincerely,  
Selvaria


	2. Agenda

** Current Agenda **

===[ **Batman series** ]===  
~Red and Blue~  
~In the End~(temporary hiatus)  
~series of shorts and one-shots~  
~other stories I won’t release yet~

===[ **Voltron: LD series** ]===  
~Is This Love? series~ (temporary hiatus)  
~stories I have yet to decide on releasing~

===[ **Spider-Man series** ]===  
~several series I can’t speak of yet :p~  
~shorts and one-shots~

===[ **Final Fantasy XV** ]===  
~Of Love and Loyalty~ (temporary hiatus)  
~other things I may not upload~ (undecided)

Side Note: I write fanfics for other shows and games, but I most likely will never show those stories because they’re too original to feel comfortable doing so.

Everything on ‘temporary hiatus’ is mainly due to the fact that I’m trying to focus on finishing one series at a time now to lessen my stress.

Also, I think it’s worth noting that I have been considering opening up a requests section, but at this time I’m too busy to do so. If you’re interested in requesting stuff from me, just keep an eye out for it when/if I have time to do so. ;3  



End file.
